


Silver

by kuri_p



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fanart, Fanfic, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuri_p/pseuds/kuri_p
Summary: “I’ll see you at work, Kakashi-sama.”
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Silver

__

_“I’ll see you at work, Kakashi-sama.”_

Kakashi’s cheek is still warm in the absence of Iruka’s hand.

Under the covers, he watches with a hooded eye as Iruka shifts out of his yukata. Iruka’s back, just like his, bears its share of scars. The newest he’d gained merely a few days after becoming Vice-principal of the Academy, when he’d been stabbed with a kunai protecting a new student from insurgents who weren’t so ready for changes to the Shinobi world. 

Kakashi remembers the look on Iruka’s face as he sat up in his hospital bed after said incident, when he finally confessed his feelings. He remembers the years they spent circling each other; after Pein’s attack, the War, Naruto’s wedding. Between the shared looks, meals at Ichiraku and the cups of hot tea in Iruka’s office, Kakashi was always waiting for the right time, the perfect moment to say something that might let him shift just a little closer. 

When he’d been informed about the attack of the academy, Kakashi realised becoming Hokage hadn’t changed anything. Even if Iruka’s presence had been one of the few constants in his life, the possibility of losing him would always be there, no matter how small a chance it seemed. 

Iruka’s raking a hand through his dark hair now, it’s a warm brown under the first rays of morning sun. Between his lips, the hair tie, if one looks closely, is a finely woven inconspicuous silver. A year after they found their place with each other, Iruka had laughed in surprise when Kakashi had presented it, telling him without even the slightest hesitation, “I’d like to bound to you, always.”.

Kakashi was Hokage then, Iruka, Vice-Principal of the Academy. The man has worn it every day since.

There’s something else now, also wrought in silver, carefully tucked away in Kakashi’s bedside table, waiting for the day he passes the mantle of Hokage to Naruto. 

He hopes to receive something from Naruto in return for that, but as Kakashi watches Iruka preparing for work, he’s slowly beginning to think he might not want to wait that long. 


End file.
